


He is my son, my first son

by ASongofIceandHope



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Jon becomes king, Sansa-centric, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASongofIceandHope/pseuds/ASongofIceandHope
Summary: Starks always have sons first. So when Sansa gives birth to a son, she clings to him and holds him close because the future is always uncertain.*short and sweet little ficlet*





	He is my son, my first son

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something a little fluffy, but also a little bittersweet about Sansa and her first son. 
> 
> And yes, that title is taken from Cat's plea at the Red Wedding. I'm not crying, you're crying.

It was blissfully peaceful within the queen’s bedchamber. Sansa remembered how she had smirked to herself when she'd entered the rooms, wondering what Cersei would think about her being queen to a Targaryen king—something the lioness had not been able to accomplish. Though the peace and quiet in the room was in stark contrast to the screaming and crying that had filled it just days before as Sansa struggled to bring her first child into the world. Jon had paced outside the bedchamber for hours, eventually growing frustrated and bursting in as she continued to try and bring their firstborn into the world. He'd threatened to run everyone through if they didn't let him stay with Sansa, and had held her hand as their son was pulled from her. Sansa had cried when the babe was placed in her arms, smiling tearily at the little tuft of red curls on the very top of his head. 

They named him Eddard, because they couldn't think of any better name. 

Sansa refused to let little Ned down. When the wet nurses would come for him, Sansa would swat them all away until they left her alone to hold her little boy. She nursed him herself, which caused quite a stir in her husband’s court. Jon argued in defense of her, and the lords all kept their comments to themselves. Sansa even dared to nurse little Ned in front of the entire court.

When they weren't at court, Sansa would keep Ned in her room with her. She would hold him as she wrote to various houses, and lay with him on her chest when she needed to rest. If it wasn't too sunny or hot out, she would walk him through the gardens. 

“You are mama’s sweetest boy,” Sansa praised one afternoon as they sat by a fountain. Ned was around a year old and was becoming more and more rambunctious. She was dipping Ned’s feet in the water, chuckling at how he squealed at the coolness of it. “You are mama’s best boy.” When she wiped his little feet off with her skirt and set him on her lap, he nuzzled her chest and giggled. 

“Mumma mumma mumma…” he mumbled. 

Sansa’s heart swelled. “I love you, Ned,” she smiled. “And I'll protect you. I promise.” As she watched their son grow, she understood her mother and how she had bargained so desperately for Robb’s life at the Red Wedding. Sansa understood how important that first boy was, how precious it was to hold him in her arms and watch him grow, knowing that someday he would grow into a brave, noble young man. And Sansa prayed that she would never live in a world where she had to barter for her son’s life, because she knew she would walk through wildfire if it meant saving him and guaranteeing him a happy life. It had taken her so long, but she finally understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love mom!Sansa. I hope you all do too.


End file.
